1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an image forming system (image forming apparatus).
2. Related Background Art
Hereinafter, a color process cartridge and a color image forming system will be described as an example.
In the past, color image forming systems wherein toner images formed on an image bearing member are sequentially superimposed on a moving transfer sheet carried for endless movement have been already known. In such a color image forming system, a process cartridge is constituted by integrally incorporating the image bearing member, a plurality of developing devices and the like into a single housing as a unit which can be removably mounted within the color image forming system, thus facilitating the maintenance.
By the way, since the plurality of developing devices incorporated in the cartridge are disposed around the image bearing member, the image bearing member has as substantial dimension. Thus, as the weight of the image bearing member becomes greater, increases the weight of the whole cartridge increases.
Accordingly, greater force is required for an operator to lift the cartridge and to mount it within the image forming system, with the result that not only is the operator's burden increased, but also the cartridge is subjected to the unnecessary shock during the mounting of the cartridge within the image forming system and results in the scattering of toner. Further, although the color cartridge typically is larger in size due to multiple developing devices, if any cartridge becomes large-sized, the same problems will occur.